


Subway: Eat Fresh or Whatever Eren Gives You

by enjouji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M, and making sandwiches, it's doesn't get more specific than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjouji/pseuds/enjouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a silly conversation, this is a special fic written for my special waifu for her special day. Happy birthday <a>Lemonorangelime</a>!!! I hope gives you so much happiness as you have given me! XD</p>
<p>And now... Subway AU...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway: Eat Fresh or Whatever Eren Gives You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/gifts).



It's a cold, wet day in the town of Trost. The locals have decided to stay indoors to keep warm. Unfortunately, for sandwich masters like Marco and Eren, no customers mean they’re in for an agonizingly long day at the local Subway. Eren would kill to have some kind of excitement. Anything to keep him from dying a slow death brought about by boredom. The brim of his uniform visor he fiddles with can only entertain him for so long.

"I'm so boooooorrreeed! Marcoooooo! Let me make you a sandwich!" Eren whines while leaning on the cash register. 

"Stop your complaining and wipe down the glass, you shitty brat. It's filthy and I have a list of other things you can do while you're at it!" his boss Levi scolds him from the back. 

Not wanting to anger Levi any further, he sets to sanitizing the safety glass. It’s going take more than a mere spray and wipe job though. He figures it’ll take at least an hour or 2 to clean before he meets Levi’s approval. That is, if he’s lucky.

He mans the front while Marco is in the back putting away a delivery that just arrived. There's a lot of prep work to be done as they anticipate tomorrow to be a fairly busy day. Eren praises whatever deity he has to pray to that Marco is here. Otherwise he would’ve been sad and alone. Or worse; stuck with Kirschstein for 8 hours.

The front bell rings, alerting him to the first customer he's had in almost an hour. "Welcome to- oh. It's _you_ ," Eren sneers. "What are you doing here? Aren't you off today?"

There stood Jean, shaking off the the cold and droplets of rain water sprinkled on his coat. "Nice to see you too. Where's Marco?"

"Busy," Eren answers flatly. 

"I'll wait. In the meantime, make me a sandwich!" Jean demands.

"Fuck no, make your own damn sandwich," Eren shoots back.

"1. I'm off the clock. And 2. Lawsuit," Jean counters.

Eren raise a brow and crosses his arms at Jean. "Lawsuit? The hell are you on about?"

Jean stands proudly as he pleads his case. "As a customer, what if I were to cut my hand trying to slice my own bread? Or slip on a tomato and bang my head? Those are pretty good grounds for a suit."

The whole thing sounds so convoluted to Eren. But he’s not backing down without a fight on this. "Whatever Jean. You work at _SUBWAY_. Like you even have the money for a lawyer.” Fueling the fire for his argument, he carries on. “And Besides, you're not even gonna to pay for the sandwich. Therefore, you're not a paying customer and I don't have to serve you!"

"I demand to speak to your supervisor!" Jean protests.

"Eren, make him the fucking sandwich! Jean, pay for the fucking sandwich. Now stop bothering me with your petty, juvenile wars you shits!" Levi reprimands them.

The look of disdain on Eren's face is evident, while Jean grins slyly despite that he’s technically losing as well. Eren debates whether this job is worth keeping anymore, until Marco comes out from the back, "Eren, how are we looking on bell peppers out here?"

"We're good, Marco. But we could use some lettuce. The green is starting to turn a little up here," Eren answers Marco sweetly. He’s reminded that the reason he keeps working here means more time with the freckled angel. 

"Got it! Oh! Hey Jean! I kinda heard you were here!" He walks over to an open area so he can reach over and give a quick kiss to his two-toned boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I got bored and lonely without you. Thought I would drop by on your lunch break," Jean announces. He’s being extra sure to give Eren the side eyes that tells him 'Yeah, I'm gettin' some'.

"Marco already has lunch plans with me. Go home to your mom," Eren chides.

"At least I have one," Jean retorts back rudely.

"Jean!" Marco shouts his disapproval at Jean. The look on his face says the Jean had better apologize this instance, and he better mean it. 

"I'm sorry..." Jean apologizes with hands deep in his pockets and his neck sinking down into his shirt like a turtle. 

"Whatever." Eren's gone so long without his mother in his life that it doesn't affect him like it used to anymore. He's been frenemies with Jean long enough to know that he doesn't really mean it.

"Can you two please stop the fighting? We’ll all have lunch together, ok?" Marco gives a quick kiss of Eren on his cheek, making sure he doesn't feel left out of their circle. "I still have a bit more to do back there, but I'll be done soon. Go ahead and get lunch ready and I'll join you _both_ ," he empathizes. 

Jean and Eren watch him leave, already missing their real life Disney prince. And when the prince gives the orders to his subjects, you do it. No questions asked. 

"Alright, so what can I get for you today, _sir?_ " Eren will make the sandwich, but it doesn't mean sarcasm is off the table.

"12 inch spicy italian," Jean smirks. Eren knows exactly what Jean is referring to and furrows his brows at him for the terrible innuendo. 

Instead he puts together a cold cut trio out of spite. "That's not what I asked for," Jean states while Eren blissfully defies him. 

"Cheese?" Eren continues with the sandwich process.

"Pepperjack."

Eren pulls out the American. 

"You think you're reaaaaal funny, don't you Jaeger?"

"Toasted or untoasted?"

"Don't you dare put that sandwich in-!" And into the oven Jean's 'sandwich' goes.

The beep signals it's nice and toasty, just the way Jean didn't want it.

"What else can I get for you?" Eren asks with a challenging smile.

Jean scowls at him, looking him dead in the eye. He contemplates his sandwich choices with care. "Spinach, Red Onions, Jalapeno Peppers, and Light Mayo." 

Lettuce, Tomatoes, Green Pepper, and half the bottle of mayonnaise make their way onto Jean's sandwich. 

"Ha-ha! Gotcha! That's exactly what I wanted on my sandwich!" Jean revels in his clever thinking

"Anything else?" a resentful Eren asks.

"Cut it in half and wrap it up, thanks!" Jean delights in his victory and eyes the cookies as a reward for his strategic maneuver. 

Eren proceeds to cut Jean's sandwich in half. 7 times. 

"What the hell dude?!" Jean is now the proud owner of 8 adorable 1 and a half inch finger sandwiches. "I fucking hate you."

“You love me," Eren mocks. He courageously wraps up the sandwich and starts ringing Jean up. 

"I'm not paying for this!" Jean argues. He unwraps the sandwich and picks one of them up. "This is unacceptable and I demand you make it again!"

"Or what? Want me to call out Levi? If I go, you go too, you know. He's not _that_ lenient." Eren puts up a good counter-argument, but it doesn't quell the boiling urge in Jean to reach over the counter and shove his head in the toaster. 

Thankfully, before Jean can see his plan bloom into fruition, Marco reappears to bring about peace to the crumbling nation of Subway. "I thought I asked you guys to stop fighting. What's all the fuss about?"

The two point fingers at each other.

"He ruined my sandwich!"

"He made a shitty dick joke!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

‘It’s not a joke if it’s true!”

"Guys! Enough!" The two become silent at Marco’s stern voice. Angering Levi is one thing, Marco is another beast you never want to tamper with. He rubs his temples and thinks of a way to alleviate the tension. Looking down at the hor d'ourves sized sandwich laying in the crinkly wrapper gives him an idea.

He picks up one of the sandwiches and examines it carefully before shooting a seductive glance in Jean and Eren's direction. 

"It looks good to me,” he says biting into it, savoring it before he swallows. "Mmmm... tastes good to me. Eren, why don't you try it?"

Marco holds the sandwich in biting distance away from Eren who complies by taking a bite. "Oh yeah, it's good,” he mumbles over a mouth full.

"Jean, are you sure you don't want it?" Marco holds out the remaining bit to Jean who happily devours it whole.

Jean makes a little show of eating the rest by suckling gently at Marco's fingertips. He practically throws his wallet at Eren who quickly rings him out. 

Wanting to be thorough, Marco licks his fingers to make sure there is no sticky residue left behind. In way that has the boys crying tears on the inside. "I'll be done in about 5 more minutes. Behave yourselves, won’t you?"

"Yes, sir!" They chime in together.

Marco vanishes again from their sight, taking their breaths with him.

"How the hell does he do that?" Eren looks at Jean for an answer.

"Don't know. Don't care," Jean succumbs.

The two sit there in a daze, still entranced by Marco's power. A disgruntled Levi comes out, completely disgusted with them. "You're both fired."


End file.
